


花生国王

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 花生国王与夏洛克公主的小童话
Relationships: 福华
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	花生国王

很久很久以前，在一个远得要命的王国里，有一位夏洛克公主。他有一头卷卷的黑发，一双蓝蓝的眼睛，还有细细的腰和长长的腿。一直以来他都特别不服气：我明明是男孩，为什么大家都叫我公主？在他的成人礼上，他的哥哥麦考夫王子终于道出了缘由：“因为我已经是王子了，如果你也是王子，我们的感情就会大打折扣，甚至会为了权力争得头破血流。但如果你是公主，这些就都不会发生。”

夏洛克眨着眼睛，“那为什么你是王子我是公主？就不能让我做王子你做公主吗？”

“不能。”麦考夫揉揉弟弟的黑发，“因为我是哥哥。还有，既然你已经成年了，最好把自己打扮漂亮一点，说不准哪天就有人来求亲了。”

没想到几天之后还真的有人来求亲了。高的矮的胖的瘦的帅的丑的，都是王公贵族，带着丰厚的彩礼，想要迎娶这位绝顶聪明的小公主，但心高气傲的夏洛克根本看不上他们。他挑三拣四，不是嫌弃这个脑子太笨连拉格朗日中值定理都搞不定，就是吐槽那个一点男友力也没有连杯茶都泡不好，一连拒绝了一大票追求者，整得所有人都很尴尬。于是剩下的人知难而退，纷纷收拾东西离开，但也有不服输的人留下继续死缠烂打。华生国王就是在这个时候出现的。人人都觉得这次夏洛克公主的终身大事能解决了，可惜事实并非如此。

“灰色头发，长得挺可爱，懂医学，逻辑思维也不错，脾气也好，可惜个头实在太小……”夏洛克挑剔地打量着面前的男人，斟酌了一下词句，“简直像一颗花生。虽然很可爱，但也只是一颗花生罢了。”

华生国王的脸色一下变了，但他彬彬有礼地吻过公主的手背才离开。此后“花生国王”的绰号传遍了各国，人人皆知夏洛克公主是天下一等一的傲慢，慢慢地求婚的人也就少了。没过多久麦考夫王子登基做了国王，夏洛克公主却还是孑然一身，怎么劝也不听，说的多了他还不高兴，索性卷铺盖走人。

由于公主天生心思缜密，很快他就找到了一份私家侦探的工作。找到了工作，吃住也得解决，所以他又租了间公寓，和一个军医合租。刚开始他不是很喜欢自己的室友——这个名叫约翰的棕发男人和他的脑回路不太一样，长得还像他曾经拒绝过的一个人，但渐渐的他改变了自己的想法。没办法，谁让约翰体贴得要命呢？每天他一身疲惫地回到家里，约翰总会递过一杯热茶。

后来他们的感情越来越好，夏洛克决定正式和约翰在一起，但就在他委婉地表达了交往的愿望之后，约翰摇了摇头，“抱歉，我马上就要结婚了。”

夏洛克难以置信地望着他，“你要结婚了？和谁？”

“当然是和我喜欢的人。”约翰挠挠头，不好意思地笑了，“这周末，你要来吗？”

夏洛克本来想推辞，但看着约翰一脸期待的样子，他还是没能狠下心来拒绝。“好吧……我会去的，毕竟，我希望我最好的朋友能得到幸福。”

那一天终于到了，夏洛克公主穿上最好的西装，梳好卷发，擦亮皮鞋，带上胸花去参加约翰的婚礼。远远地他就看见约翰站在那里，身边却不见新娘的踪影。夏洛克急匆匆地跑过去，“新娘呢？需要我帮你把她找回来吗？”

约翰笑了，递给他一捧花，“不用。新娘刚刚到场。”看着夏洛克公主一脸懵逼的样子，约翰卸掉了伪装，露出原本的灰色头发与可爱的脸。

“花生？”

“是我。”约翰·H·华生微笑着看他，“为了和你演这一出'提前同居慢慢攻略'的戏码，我可没少做功课。没想到你还真的一直都没发现我的真实身份。所以，你还觉得我只是一颗花生吗？”

夏洛克公主摇摇头。哈，居然也有他愣住的时候。他呆呆地拿着花束，挽着华生，稀里糊涂的结了婚，过得还算幸福。婚后“花生”变成了爱称，公平起见夏洛克也有了自己的昵称“卷福”。一开始麦考夫国王不敢相信自己的弟弟真的嫁给了华生国王，后来还专门问过华生：“你是怎么把夏洛克追到手的？”

“我也不知道。”华生国王耸耸肩，“可能是因为我比较可爱吧。”

FIN


End file.
